


Captain America is a liar?

by Slaughter_Me



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Me/pseuds/Slaughter_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky exhaled as he heard Clint and Natasha finally leave the hallway just outside of the living area. He and Steve had been fooling around on the sofa for ages before Natasha had come to them with her little plan. It was simple she had said, she wanted to one up Clint and was using them to do it. It had all started one day when they were discussing Steve and Bucky's sex-life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America is a liar?

**Author's Note:**

> So just a silly little ficlet that wouldn't leave me alone, directly follows Captain America is a bottom?

Bucky exhaled as he heard Clint and Natasha finally leave the hallway just outside of the living area. He and Steve had been fooling around on the sofa for ages before Natasha had come to them with her little plan. It was simple she had said, she wanted to one up Clint and was using them to do it. It had all started one day when they were discussing Steve and Bucky's sex-life.

According to Natasha, their sexcapades were the topic of many an Avengers conversation. Steve didn't have a clue why it was a hot topic but Bucky had an idea, Steve Rogers the paragon of virtue was having sex, under the same roof they were living. Not only sex, but sex with his best friend who was also a man. Sometimes he wondered who was more surprised by that little revelation. Himself, Steve or the world? It wasn't that long ago that he had tried to kill Steve. He would never understand what he had done in life (this one or his former) to deserve Steve loving him but he took what he could.

"So, you think Nat will buy us something nice with the money she shamelessly just stole from Clint?" Steve chuckled.

"Nope" Bucky countered popping the P. "Terrifying creature that woman is, poor Clint has no idea we knew they were out there"

  
"She played him like a fucking fiddle and he deserved it!" Steve shot back at him "People should keep their noses out of our sex life!"

"We decided it would be a good idea to mess around on the sofa doll. Even if we weren't fucking and leaving what did Nat say? come stains on the cushions was it?" Steve looked at him "Like we would actually have sex out here" he scoffed "I swear Barton thinks we're deviants. If we are going to have sex it's not going to be in the communal living area! I am not that hard up that I can't wait till we get to the bedroom!"

  
Bucky gave him a lopsided grin "Feels pretty hard where I am sitting-OW! What the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his forearm where he'd just been swatted.  
"You are the worst, of course I am fuckin' hard! I was writhing in your lap for 20 fucking minutes before they started listening in!" "is my baby horny?" Bucky cooed grazing metal fingertips across the head of Steves hard dick, eliciting a sharp inhale of breath from him. "Jesus fuck, that's cold" Steve murmured. Ignoring him Bucky continues "Lets be honest" He pressed a fingertip into Steve's chest prodding lightly

"You can see why they would think that we were fucking on the sofa right? You are sittting here naked in my lap, moaning brazenly for me Captain"

Steve rolls his eye "I am not moaning brazenly for you, I'm just enjoying myself, I _am_ allowed to do that aren't I?"

  
"You are absolutely allowed to enjoy yourself, wanna ride my dick right here? I could give you the pounding of a lifetime" he finished by jerking his hips up and watching Steve, head falling back as he sighed.

"As tempting as that sounds you jerk, I would much rather head to the bedroom and fuck you senseless. Which to be honest" he mused "won't be too difficult to do since you don't have much sense to begin with!"

Steve ruffled his hair, jumped off his lap and bolted for the bedroom giving a quick wiggle of his perfectly sculpted ass as it disappeared around the corner.

  
Bucky laughed to himself and got up from the sofa, slowly walking towards the bedroom he muttered "Captain America a bottom? not fuckin' likely."


End file.
